


No News

by astraplain



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Ryo finally have some time off</p>
            </blockquote>





	No News

"Hey!" Ryo protested as the paper was snatched from his hands so quickly he could still feel the newsprint.

"No news," Dee reminded him as he dumped the paper into the trashcan and poured what was left of his coffee over it. "We have three days off and you are not spending it reading about murders and muggings."

"That's not all that's in the paper, Dee. What about the comics or the crossword puzzle? The coupons?"

"You'll just have to do without." He leaned close and pressed his lips against Ryo's ear. "You promised - no work. It's our first break in weeks and I'm not wasting it acting like we're still on the job."

"Fine." Ryo pushed him back just enough to get up from the table. Taking his coffee along he went towards the television, his intention clear.

"Nope." Dee headed him off, snatching up the remote and stealing the batteries. He shoved them into a pocket of his jeans as Ryo watched, half amused, half annoyed. It was an expression Dee was used to seeing.

"It is possible to watch television without a remote," Ryo reminded him.

"But not without a cable!" Dee dove towards the back of the entertainment center using his body to block Ryo as he disconnected the television. They could still watch DVDs but not television.

"So I guess you're going to miss the game tonight?" Ryo asked as he watched Dee wrap the TV cable around his waist like a belt. Dee stopped, mid-motion and made a face. After a moment he resumed coiling, a grin lighting his face.

"What?" Ryo demanded suspiciously. He didn't have to be a trained police detective to know his lover was up to something.

"Just deciding whether to go to the bar on 6th or over to O'Malley's."

"Why would we go there? I thought Drake and Ted were going to watch the game at the usual bar on 38th."

"They are, which is why we're not. We wouldn't be there five minutes before we'd be talking about work." Dee advanced towards Ryo, his eyes bright. He wrapped his hands around Ryo's waist and pulled the man tight against him. "You're mine this weekend. I'm tired of sharing you with the whole city."

"The whole city?" Ryo repeated, amused. He pressed a kiss against Dee's forehead, then pushed him back gently. "It has been bad lately, hasn't it?"

"We were at work so much I almost forgot what this place looked like." There was a hint of vulnerability in Dee's tone that went straight to Ryo's heart. He leaned in and brushed a tender kiss against Dee's lips.

"Why don't we go somewhere for a few days? Just toss some clothes in a backpack and drive until we feel like stopping?"

"Really?" Dee was shocked - Ryo rarely did anything spontaneously. If he was willing to take off like this, he must need to get away as badly as Dee.

"Go pack while I clean up the kitchen." Ryo's smile was brighter than Dee had seen in more weeks than he cared to count. He didn't wait to be told twice before taking off for the bedroom.

Ryo shook his head at the sight of the soggy paper in the trashcan. Leave it to Dee to go to such lengths to keep the world away for a little while.

"Speaking of which," he said softly. "Guess I should put this back." Ryo took the computer cable out of its hiding place and returned it, restoring their Internet connection.

He was grinning as he joined Dee in the bedroom.


End file.
